Blood Bowl
Blood Bowl was a CotLI event running from 2016 January 27th to February 9th. In 2017 it was renamed to Carnage Cup and started January 26th running until February 7th. =Event Description= It's that time of year for picking up the ol' pigskin, smashing into a group of men geared up in armour to spike the said pigskin into the end zone in celebration. As the single biggest sports fan of the group, Jim the Lumberjack is beside himself with excitement for the major sports event in the Crusader calendar: The Blood Bowl. Rounding up the fellow Crusaders he decides to throw a tailgate party ahead of the big game. Unfortunately for Jim, it all goes wrong very quickly and soon the Crusaders have to destroy swathes of monsters before he and team can enjoy the sporting festivities. =New Crusaders= Packing together in the new football formation, the Crusaders have a chance to add two new characters to their ranks. Groklok the Orc Groklok the Orc is a beast of a linebacker who's abilities include increasing the DPS of Crusaders in front of him by 150% among other abilities. Drizzle the Dark Elf Drizzle the Dark Elf is the nimble, tricky running-back. Drizzle enjoys a unique partnership with Groklok. Just like the best players, they can combine in various ways to maximize their tactics. Playing Drizzle in front of Groklok will buff his formation ability by 100%. If Drizzle and Groklok play alongside each other, the combined skills buff Groklok's DPS by 400%. When Groklok is blocking and tackling in any column in front of Drizzle, Groklok's line gets a health buff and takes less damage. =Objectives= There are five objectives for this event, six if you count Free Play. Like in previous events, instead of getting Red Rubies for completing an objective you receive either a new crusader, in the case of the first two objectives, or a Blood Bowl Chest. Blood Bowl Chest contain gear for the two new crusaders, Groklok the Orc and Drizzle the Dark Elf. Gear for the two Blood Bowl Crusaders can only be found in Blood Bowl Chests. Helmets to start :* Groklok the Orc occupies a formation slot :* Groklok reduces the DPS of Crusaders in the column behind him by 80% |Reward T1 = Groklok the Orc swaps with Sasha the Fierce Warrior}} Helmets to start :* Drizzle the Dark Elf takes up a slot :* Drizzle disables the formation abilities of all adjacent Crusaders |Reward T1 = Drizzle the Dark Elf swaps with Artaxes, the Lion }} :* Cost Helmets to start :* Escorting a Cheerleader Squad :* More Cheerleaders appear as you progress :* Cheerleaders debuff DPS of adjacent Crusaders |Reward T1 = A Blood Bowl Jeweled Chest }} :* Cost Helmets to start :* No human Crusaders can be used :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on the Fire Phoenix at Level 250 |Reward T1 = A Blood Bowl Jeweled Chest }} :* Cost Helmets to start :* Area difficulty ramps up much, much, much, much faster |Reward T1 = A Blood Bowl Jeweled Chest }} Helmets to start :* A random Blood Bowl Chest is awarded upon reset |Reward T1 = A Blood Bowl Silver Chest with a chance of being upgraded to a Blood Bowl Jeweled Chest}} =Achievements= Recruit Groklok the Orc Unlock Groklok the Orc by completing the respective objective. Increases DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Recruit Drizzle the Dark Elf Unlock Drizzle the Dark Elf by completing the respective objective. Increases DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Groklok's Garb Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Groklok the Orc. Increases DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Drizzle's Dress Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Drizzle the Dark Elf. Increases DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Helm's Deep Spend 17,000 Helmets starting objectives in the Blood Bowl campaign. Helmets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Increases DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Hut, Hut, Hike! Activate all of Drizzle and Groklok's formation abilities (not necessarily at the same time). Increases DPS of all Crusaders by 1% =Walkthrough= Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Blood Bowl Category:Football Formation Category:Carnage Cup